bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Momo Hinamori
Momo Hinamori (雛森 桃, Hinamori Momo) ist die Vizekommandantin der 5. Kompanie, ehemals unter Sousuke Aizen, nun unter Shinji Hirako. Charackter Momo ist ein optimistisches und unbekümmertes Mädchen, die im Allgemeinen sehr vertrauensvoll ist, aber auch sehr impulsiv, emotional verletzlich und naiv. Sie bewundert ihren früheren Kommandanten Sōsuke Aizen so sehr, dass sie sogar glaubt, Aizen wäre immer noch ein guter Mensch und Gin manipuliere ihn nur. Erscheinung left|thumb|140px|Hinamori nach dem Zeitsprung Verglichen mit den andern Shinigami ist Momo eher durchschnittlich. Sie hat einen Knoten im Haar, um den Stoff herumgewickelt ist, welcher mit einem Band fest gebunden ist. Ausserdem trägt sie wie die anderen Vizekommandanten ihr Abzeichen am linken Arm. Siebzehn Monate später hat auch sie, wie viele andere Charaktere, eine neue Frisur. Sie trägt ihre Haare nun offen mit einer Haarklammer an der linken Seite. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Momo und Tōshirō thumb|left|Momo auf dem weg zur Shinigamiakademie Momo wuchs in Junrinan, dem ersten Distrikt von Rukongai, zusammen mit Tōshirō Hitsugaya, auf. Während Hitsugaya als Kind eher eine Göre war, fand Momo ihn amüsant und behandelte ihn wie einen jüngeren Bruder. Die beiden verbindet eine enge Freundschaft, was man zum Bespiel daran sieht, dass Momo Tōshirō mit dem Spitznamen Shiro-chan anredet. Obwohl Momo älter ist will Tōshirō sie immer beschützen, denn sie versprachen sich, dass sie einander immer beschützen werden. Als Momo in die Shinigamiakademie eintrat, war sie ausgezeichnet im Kidō. Dort traf sie Renji Abarai und Izuru Kira, die bald ihre Freunde und später ihre mit-Vizekommandanten wurden. Sie wurden in die 5. Kompanie der Gotei 13 postiert unter Kommandant Sōsuke Aizen und Vizekommandant Gin Ichimaru. Während Kira und Renji später in andere Kompanien gingen, blieb Momo in der fünften, weil sie den Kommandant Sōsuke Aizen so sehr verehrte, und wurde später (laut Hitsugaya, durch harte Arbeit) zum Vizekommandanten dieser Kompanie. Übersicht Soul Society-Saga Man sieht Hinamori zum ersten Mal bei einem Treffen der Gotei 13, wo sie besorgt um den von ihr geliebten Aizen Sousuke weint, weil sie sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr Sorgen um ihn macht. Sie wird von Renji Abarai wieder beruhigt. Ihr alter Freund, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, warnt sie gleichzeitig vor Gin Ichimaru, welchen er seit einiger Zeit verdächtigt. Sie nimmt es zu Kenntnis, kann aber desshalb nächsten Abend nicht einschlafen und bittet Aizen, in seinem Zimmer zu schlafen. Sehr bald ist sie auch schon in das Land der Träume versunken, doch als sie aufwacht, findet sie Aizen nicht mehr im Zimmer. Sie rennt hinaus, um nachzusehen, doch alles, was sie sieht, ist Aizens Leiche. Als sie vor Schreck schreit, kommen auch andere Offiziere herbei, unter ihnen auch Gin, ruhig wie immer. Hinamori greift ihn aus Verzweiflung an, jedoch stellt sich Izuru Kira, ein guter Freund von Momo dazwischen, um seinen Offizier zu verteidigen. Beide aktivieren ihr Shikai, jedoch stellt sich Hitsugaya dazwischen, wonach beide Kämpfenden verhaftet werden, um sich zu beruhigen. Toshiro warnt Gin nun direkt, dass er ihn umbringen wird, wenn Hinamori auch nur einen Tropfen Blut vergiesst. In der Zelle bekommt sie Aizens Abschiedsbrief ''von Rangiku Matsumoto, aus dem folgt, dass ihr Freund Tōshirō an seinem Tod Schuld hat. Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr und greift Hitsugaya an, welcher keine andere Wahl hat, als sie kampfunfähig zu schlagen, worauf er Kira und Gin angreift, die an Hinamoris Leid Schuld sind. Im Kampf kann er Gin deartig bedrängen, dass dieser ein Ultimatum stellt und die bewusstlose Momo bedroht, jedoch wird sein Handeln von Rangiku gestoppt. Sie bricht abermals aus ihrer Krankenhauszelle, um Aizen zu rächen, als sie den Shinigami-Rat ermordet vorfindet. Jedoch auch Aizen... Hinamori fällt ihm gleich weinend in die Arme, nur um von ihm verräterisch durchbohrt zu werden. Sie wird von Retsu Unohana nur knapp vor dem Tod gerettet. Später gibt Aizen an, dass Hinamori ohne ihn nicht leben könnte, wesshalb er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie zu töten. Arrancar-Saga Später bittet Hinamori Izuru und Hitsugaya um Vergebung, welche ihr verständlicherweise sofort verzeihen. Jedoch scheint sie immernoch an Aizen zu glauben, denn als seine Pläne um die Weltherrschaft aufgedeckt werden, bittet sie die Offiziere verzweifelt darum, Aizen zu verzeihen und sagt, dass Gin ihn nur manipuliere. Sie wird behutsam von Yamamoto ausgeschaltet, welcher erklärt, wie sehr sie immernoch an Aizen hängt. Fake Karakura-Saga Sie erscheint, um Rangiku im Kampf gegen Apacci, Sung-Sun und Mila Rose beizustehen, was sogar Aizen verwundert. Sie meint, sie wäre nun ein absoluter Feind Aizens, spricht ihn aber, wie Rangiku bemerkt, immernoch mit ''Kapitän an. Zusammen mit Rangiku, schafft sie es Harribels Untergebene zu schwächen, so dass sie ihre Resurrección einsetzen und Allon herbeirufen, welcher sie und Rangiku brutal K.O. schlägt. Izuru Kira erzeugt darauf mittels Kido eine Barriere, um sie zu heilen. Doch dies ist nicht dthumb|236px|Toshiro ersticht Hinamorier letzte Auftritt Hinamoris in dieser Schlacht. Während des Kampfes der Gotei 13 sieht es so aus, als wäre Aizen von Tōshirō getötet worden, doch das Geschehene offenbart sich als eine Illusion Kyoka Suigetsus. In Wahrheit hat Aizen die verwundete Hinamori auf irgendeine Art mit sich selbst ersetzt, so dass Tōshirō Hinamori durchbohrte. Darauf fällt sie zu Boden und fragt sich, wieso Tōshirō das getan hätte. Sie überlebt das ganze jedoch und ist nach einiger Zeit wieder genesen. Trivia *Momo mag keine Pflaumen, aber dafür Pfirsiche. Dabei heißt ihr Zanpakuto "Tobiume" auf deutsch "Fliegende Pflaume". Noch dazu ist der japanische Name für Pfirsich "Momo". *Sie liest gerne und kann gut zeichnen und ist sogar für die Illustrationen der Seireitei-Nachrichten verantwortlich. *In ihrer freien Zeit besucht sie oft Tōshirō Hitsugayas Großmutter in Rukongai oder verbringt sie mit Nanao Ise in der Bibliothek. *Man könnte daraus schließen, dass Hinamori wie Aizen sehr begabt ist, denn immer wenn Aizen ein Buch gelesen hat, hat sie es direkt danach gelesen. *Momo Hinamori verbringt auch häufig viel Zeit im Ikebana-Club (Ikebana = die japanische Kunst des Blumenarrangierens) der 4. Kompanie. *Momos Seiyuu Kumi Sakuma hat den Song Momoiro no Hana zur einer Bleach Beat Collection beigesteuert. *Laut Tōshirō Hitsugaya kann Momo sehr schön singen. *Sie ist als einziger hochrangiger, weiblicher Shinigami kein Mitglied der Organisation der Shinigami-Frauen. Navigation en:Momo Hinamori es:Momo Hinamori fr:Momo Hinamori pl:Momo Hinamori ru:Момо Хинамори Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vizekommandant Kategorie:5. Kompanie kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime